Iron Crescent
Iron Crescent is a semi-criminal organization that operates in the eastern region of Skytopia. Though relatively 'peaceful' and open to negotiation, it is known to launder money through various shady operations. It has been silently gathering clout since its establishment, while the more violent pirate clans and pirate hunters keep each other busy. Currently the Iron Crescent is so deeply rooted into the eastern core, it is not easy to antagonize. History The Iron Crescent has only recently found itself a formal name. It used to go by several different names given by the nomads, or 'sleepers' by several skyland's administration. It started off as a sister branch of Diamond Convoys, tasked with supplying the main branch with aircrafts, weapons, and several other materials. It's client also consists of neighbouring pirates, (illegal) racers, and whoever pays the right price. Some time down the road, it managed to function as a stand-alone organization, it was then their operatives has already infiltrated the governing bodies of a few skylets and pirate clans, rigging wars to either produce needs for their products or distract their enemies. Their business continued to prosper until many of their main clients fell to the Demonphobia. Riddled by declining market within the pirate circle and the great storm, it nearly went out of business. With luck, the boss at the time managed to rally a few members from fallen pirate clans, Among them was Advisor Tommy from Diamond Convoys, vengeful lieutenants from Lima Dacoits and Oddballs (both are local pirate clans) and a Merchant Guild operative directly under Terin Nasmet, who goes by the name 'Pinky'. With some help, the organization is revitalized... Iron Crescent is named after their first mobile airbase, inspired by the metallic sheen that outline its air-tank when it flies under the moon. The current leadership is handed to Tommy, who managed to get 'Pinky' over to his side. The detail regarding the former leader is unclear at the moment. Structure Iron Crescent is said to be a band of mixed demographics - Rogues, scientists, entrepreneurs and fallout branches from violent territorial disputes among the pirates. Some of them are charismatic figures; the rest questionable. Positions :Boss (掌門, Gate-keeper) has the final say on everything. Signified by the ownership of a hook sword passed down from the former bosses. :Directors (舵主, Helmsman) handles the supply line, innovations, and just about anything of material concern. :Administrators (香主, Incense keeper) gathers intelligence, manipulates information, and coordinates operatives around the skies. :Lieutenants (堂主, Hall keeper) consist mainly of strategists or charismatic aces, handles the fiery part of the organization's endeavor. :R&D crews (催雷手, Lightning-brewer) is a small group that sometimes come up with new toys for the organization. Nice pay. :Operatives (探風手, Wind-seer) are spies and agents, work in fashions similar to the Jade Hand counterpart. (May look like one too!) :Seasoned hunters (騰雲手, Cloud-walker) are fighter jocks that has scored enough kills (and chevron). Tasked with training newbies. :Junior hunters (新手, Newbies) are greenhorns from which operatives and seasoned hunters are picked. Products The works of Iron Crescent are mostly kept unseen, except maybe what's meant to be shown. Barashiki Barashiki means 'rose-type' in eastern tongue, which is a strange name for a flying boat with the size of a whale. Every rose-type has a component part fixed on top of it's fuselage, it can be a fuel-tank, a cargo compartment, a crew pod, an extra gun nest, or even an extra propeller... at least according to its blueprint. The only model in the market right now has a miniature gas-tank fixed on it (attempts to open the gas tank has only led to deadly explosions, and there are rumors about liquid unobtainium being involved). The floating gas tank allows the rose-type to haul more weapons and cargo at the price of speed; while its propellers in novel push-pull configurations grants it superior maneuverability.